


The Goddess Of The Damned

by Nique02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nique02/pseuds/Nique02
Summary: Velia was the youngest Daughter of Demeter, hidden away for years from all the other gods on Mount Olympus in order to keep her safe. But she is getting older, she cannot hide forever, and her existence is found out in the end. Banished to the inner depths of a mountain due to the sins of her parental linage. Sealed away like a dirty secret, she finds that she is not so alone after all. There are monsters under the mountain with her and they are starving. Well, she is the Daughter of Demeter after all, if there is one thing, she can do its make an abundance of produce. This is a story of one goddess who manages to save a whole race of monsters from destruction and starvation. All the while keeping her new mates safe and happy. (I am not that great at summaries. There will be sexual content later in the story line. So please only those 18 and over, read this)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Toriel (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Velia

**Author's Note:**

> Writer Note: Just a heads up I am not an expert on Greek mythology, nor have I ever claimed to be. I am using the Greek gods as characters in my story, but they will be following their actual mythology rather loosely. So not all the details of the mythology will be exact. I know that Persephone’s paternal linage has several different variants. Some say Zeus is her father, others say Demeter made her out of her own magic by herself, and some say Dionysius is her father. The version I will be using will be that Demeter made Persephone herself using her own magic. I do not own Undertale or the Greek gods, I only own the OC’s that I create. Please enjoy.

“Velia, where are you, my child?” Velia perked up at her mother’s voice her small chubby legs carrying her as fast as they could away from the Nymphs that had been watching over her and towards her mother. Her mother, Demeter the goddess of spring and fertility held out her arms as the small child ran into them giggling happily. Demeter gave her child a small and weary smile, holding Velia in her arms gently. Never really hugging her, despite the child quickly wrapping her own arms around Demeter’s neck. 

“How was Mount Olympus mother? Did you get to see all the other gods and goddesses?” Velia’s bubbly voice rang thru the forest around them as Demeter put her down and opted instead to hold her hand. 

“It was the same as ever Velia. You know that it is not necessarily a happy occasion. I went to send your sister back off to the underground for the next six months after all.” Demeter’s voice was heavy with melancholy as she looked down at her youngest daughter. 

Velia’s demeanor drooped a little at that. She did not like it whenever her big sister had to go. Velia always got a little lonely during those six months. Mother also tended to become sad and not really herself. But she knew that Persephone missed her husband and was happy to be able to see him during the six months of the year. Despite it making their mother mad to hear Persephone say so. “Don’t worry mother big sister will be back soon! You and I can spend a lot of time together, so we don’t get lonely until she returns!” 

Demeter gave her child a tight smile, “Yes, of course, my dear. After all, there is much to teach you still. You need to learn how to grow flowers and tend to the earth.” 

Velia let out a joyous laugh at that. She loved learning how to use her powers! “Yay, can we start now Mother!?” 

Demeter’s smile loosened slightly at Velia’s joy, “Yes, of course, my dear. You are my daughter after all you need to learn how to grow plants like myself and your big sister.” 

Demeter led Velia over to a patch of fertile soil and handed her a pouch of seeds.  
“When you are older, you won't need seeds to make things grow. You will simply be able to grow plants from nothing using your raw powers as the base of their creation. But since you are still young, for now, we shall use seeds to help the process along.” 

Velia nodded eagerly holding the bag close to her chest as if it were a precious treasure. “Ok, mother! I will make sure to try my best!” 

“That’s my daughter, now go place them in the ground and make sure to put some space between each one.” Demeter felt her eyes soften as she watched her child kneel in the dirt and gently place the seeds into the rich soil. “Good job, now I want you to try to picture a sprout pushing its way out of the seed and thru the soil. Then I want you to picture it growing tall and strong.” 

Velia’s tiny tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated with all her might on the seeds. 

“Now, don’t get too discouraged. This is your first try attempting to grow a plant this large. It took your sister multiple tries before she was able to make larger plants grow from seeds.” Demeter watched her youngest daughters’ efforts. Not really expecting her to get any results with her first try. Her mind wandered to thoughts of when Persephone was young and how she used to teach her how to grow things as well.

“Look, mother! They are sprouting!” Demeter was shocked out of her thoughts by Velia’s happy yell. She looked on in disbelief as the plants grew from seeds to sprouts, and then to full-blown trees that began to produce cherries the size of Demeter’s fists. She had never seen Cherries that big before, nor had she ever seen a child able to wield so much power so young. 

Velia looked at her mother expectantly waiting for praise for a job well done, “Did I do good mother?” 

Demeter had managed to stop herself from gasping at the monster cherry trees long enough to look at Velia. “Yes, my dear you did wonderfully. Great job.” 

Velia’s smile stretched across her face even wider she turned around giggling and began to walk towards the trees she had grown. However, she missed the anxious look that passed over Demeter’s face once her back was turned. 

“Here mommy try one!” Velia smiled up at her mother, juice now smeared across her happy face, cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. The gigantic cherry looked even more ridiculous in her tiny hands. 

Demeter hesitantly took the cherry from her daughter and gave it a bite like she would an apple. Thick sweet juice flooded her mouth. It overflowed with her daughter’s power giving Demeter an extra boost of strength. The flesh of the cherry was thick and heavy in her mouth but not unpleasant. This was… more than she could ever have expected… 

“What do we do now mother? Velia had another cherry in her hands that she was eating enthusiastically. 

“Well, now we water the plants that you have grown. Let me call for a water Nymph to help us out.” Demeter turned around looking to see if there were any of the water Nymphs nearby that resided in her garden. But she was quickly stopped when Velia called out to her. 

“Look what I can do mother!?” Velia had a huge smile stretched across her face as she raised her hands to the sky. A small cluster of clouds had gathered over where the trees were. A gentle rain began to pour from the heavens, but only onto the newly grown trees. It was not raining anywhere else. Velia turned to look at her mother only to see a look of horror and shock on her face. 

“Mother, what’s wrong?” Velia’s smile faded as she reached out to her mother, whose face was no longer flush with life but instead the color of ashen gray. 

Velia let out a yelp when her arm was quickly and roughly grabbed by Demeter. “Never do that again!” Demeter was kneeling and shaking Velia back and forth rather roughly for someone Velia’s size. 

Velia was terrified, her mother was angry and she had no idea why. Velia began to cry her tears mixing with the rain that was still pouring around them. “I-I’m sorry mother I just wanted to water the plants. I will not do it again, I promise! Please don’t be mad!” 

Demeter froze as if she was just realizing what she was doing. She quickly let go of Velia and brought her hands up to cradle her own face. “I.. I’m sorry Velia. But you must not do that ok? There are… are rules. You cannot allow others to know about what you can do alright? Only ever grow plants, if anyone asks, tell them you can only grow things and nothing else. Never let anyone know that you can control the sky, ok? I need you to promise me this.”

Velia was cradling her wrist that her mother had grabbed to her chest. She was scared, she did not understand what was going on. Why couldn’t she tell anyone about her power to control the sky? 

“Ok, mother but why?” Demeter seemed to become physically ill at the question that her child asked her. 

“You… My dear, your father is a very powerful being. He has a lot of enemies that would love to find you. I can keep you safe in the gardens, and if you do not use your powers to control the sky then you can stay protected. You don’t want to inform anyone of your location.” Demeter looked away towards the sky, eyes distant as if lost in thought.  
Velia wanted to ask more, but she felt like if she did her mother would become angry again. Honestly, this was the most her mother had ever spoken to Velia about her father. Normally she would never broach the subject and Velia had long ago learned not to ask.

“Come, let us head inside I think that’s enough gardening for today.” Velia watched as Demeter looked around as if searching for something. After a moment of nothing happening. She seemed to sag in on herself in relief. Taking Valia’s hand Demeter led her back to the temple where they lived. Velia looked back on the trees that she had grown. The day had started out so great but now this memory would forever be bittersweet.


	2. Secrets

Time Skip 6 months: 

Hades walked along the forest path, everywhere he looked there was some form of greenery. It was odd to see since his own domain was so different. Where this place burst with endless life, his domain represented the inevitability of death. It was refreshing how different it was compared to the aesthetic he usually was around but at the same time a bit daunting. It made sense however that he the god of the underworld, would not feel comfortable when surrounded by such a great quantity of vitality. 

He had been asked by his wife to stay by the temple while she informed her mother that she was back. But it seemed that the task was taking her longer than expected and he was becoming rather bored and restless. A large vine of grapes caught the corner of his eye. Those grapes were clearly mature and ready for the picking. Surely his wife would not mind if he helped himself to a small amount of the great abundance of the bounty that was housed in Demeter’s garden. Hades made his way several feet from the temple and proceed to pick one of the bushels of grapes that hung ripe and low overhead. Generally, he was not allowed here. After all, Demeter hated him with all her might and passion. But it is not like she would notice one bushel of grapes missing in the vast expanse of greenery that was her home. 

Popping one into his mouth and taking a small silent moment to appreciate the sweetness of the fruit. Hade’s looked around, curious as to what else was in this usually forbidden domain. Come to think of it, Demeter had not really allowed any of the other gods and goddesses into her domain for the past few years. Ever since the compromise was made that Persephone had to spend six months a year in each of their territories. She had more or less cut herself off from all the other gods and goddesses rarely leaving her garden other than to make the Physical trade of handing off Persephone.

Hades could not help but let out a sigh thinking about it. Honestly, he really did not hate Demeter. Before Persephone, he had never really had a problem or interacted with the goddess of harvest or fertility. Plus, even he had to admit that it was true that he could have gone about the courting of his wife in a better manner. Perhaps attempted to win over Demeter a bit more before resorting to the abduction of his now bride. But another part of him truthfully knew that it would not have made a difference. Demeter was so protective of her only daughter that there was no amount of flattery or gifts that Hades could have presented that would ever have gotten Demeter to allow him to properly court Persephone. 

But still, Hades did in a way even now wishes he had tried harder, not because it would have made a difference. But mainly because then he could have at least said in his defense that he had tried everything before going with his last resort of abduction. Well, there was nothing that could be done about it now. He loved his wife and she loved him, that was all there was to it, and in the end, all that really mattered. Honesty he would do it all over again if he had to. He knew that Demeter was still not happy about the six-month arrangement, she still to this day did not even attempt to hide her disdain. But still, that was no reason for Demeter to become a recluse and shut off her home to all visitors. 

A high-pitched giggle cut thru his inner thoughts sharply. Hades began to look around searching for the creator of the noise. He figured it must be one of the many Nymphs that resided in Demeter’s garden. Thou no women other than his wife could ever make him burn with intense desire and passion that only she seemed to solely be able to ignite within him. The forest Nymphs did still tent to be amusing to watch and he was quite bord waiting for his wife to finish up what she was doing and come wish him farewell. He followed the sound of the laughter stepping thru the vast amounts of greenery until he saw a small shape in the distance. It had a deep green silk shawl draped around its head hiding most of its features. It wore a light-colored pink dress that went down to its feet and had a small gold embroidered belt wrapped around its waist. 

As Hades got closer, he realized that this was not a Nymph. It was too short to be a Nymph, Nymphs were born full-grown with the ripe body of an adult woman. He stayed in the shadows out of the small being’s sight watching them from behind. The giggling started up again as the person played with a butterfly that was flittering around it. Listening to the voice some more Hades had a moment of realization. Was that a child? What on earth was a child doing in Demeter’s gardens? Had the goddess of the harvest grown so lonely during those six months that Persephone was gone to the point that she had decided to kidnap a mortal child and keep it as a sort of temporary replacement pet? Hades supposed that it would not be the first time a god or goddess had taken an interest in a specific human. But to bring it into your domain and leave it unsupervised to run around as it pleased was a bit odd. 

Making sure not to leave the shadows around him he settled himself against a tree. Hades tended to scare full-grown men when they gazed upon him. He did not have any interest in making Demeter’s favored human-pet child cry. An action that would more than likely result in having the goddess yell at him and have yet another reason to be irritated with him. Still having nothing better to do Hades decided to study the mysterious child a bit longer. He watched as she reached into a pouch that she had around her neck and pull out some seeds. The child planted them in the dirt while humming to herself. 

Hades had to admit it was kind of cute and amusing to watch, the tiny thing obviously wanted to be like Demeter. It was copying her and planting seeds attempting to make them grow. He let out a small internal chuckle, well it is not like it would do much good. Mortals could not grow things like gods could, it would take many months and hard work before the child would see any fruit be born from its labor. He knew that the poor little thing would end up being very disappointed by the end of its minuscule experiment. Hades watched bemused as the child stepped back and raised its arms towards the seeds. He waited for the inevitable disappointment that of course would arise from the young form. 

That was until Hades felt a rumble emanating from the ground around them, it sounded like a wild animal was slowly reaching up from the depths of the earth to the spot where they were both standing. For a second he entertained the idea that somehow Cerberus had escaped and was making his way to him from the depths of the underworld. Hades was about to grab the child and make their way out of there. He did not want to be blamed for the human pet’s death after all. However, before he could even leave the shadows. Hades watched as several giant watermelons the size of his chariot burst violently from the ground, sending soil spraying in all directions. 

Hades stared slack-jawed at the size of the monster watermelons, not able to pull his eyes away from the sight for a few moments. He was brought back to reality when the child let out a yell. He watched eyes widening in disbelief as the green silk shawl that had been covering the child’s head flew off from the force of the watermelons exploding from the earth. The child turned to reach a chubby hand out for the shawl as a noise of indignation left her throat. Hades watched as the light material the shawl was made from caused it to be easily carried away in the breeze, exposing the child’s physical characteristics for him to see. 

Hades stared in astonishment at the child in front of him. She clearly had Demeter’s features, sporting the same large brown eyes that Demeter and Persephone both possessed and face shape. The child had perfect smooth glowing skin, that was unblemished and unmarred. But the thing that stood out to him the most was her pure white hair. Whiter and brighter than snow itself, it shimmered in the sunlight and now free from the shawl that once held it proceeded to fall around her like a glistening cloak. 

Now that he had gotten a good look at her she was without a doubt a full-blooded godling child. Both parents must be of godly descent. He had only ever seen white hair like that on one other god. There were no other gods that donned that hair pigment. The more he looked at the child the more he could not deny what his eyes were telling him. This was the offspring of his brother Zeus, there was no question who this child’s parental linage belonged to. When had Demeter and Zeus… How in the world had she even managed to hide the conception and birth of his brother!? Why hadn’t Demeter told anyone? 

Hades looked up from his internal struggle at the sound of something snapping. He watched on in amazement as the child in a show of remarkable physical force, beyond that of what a child her age should have, godling or not. Ripped into the three-foot thick watermelon rind with her bare hands. Chubby small hands began to break off giant chunks of watermelon placing them carefully on the ground around her rind side down keeping the pink part from touching the floor. He watched as the child decimated half of the watermelon in this manner before stopping to sit down and started eating the pieces that surrounded her. 

Hades was about to step forward from the shadows he was cloaked in to introduce himself to what was obviously his niece. But paused at the sound of his wife’s frantic calling of his name. Hades took one last look at the child who was now stuffing her face with watermelon until her cheeks bulged, juice smeared all over her clothes, hands, and mouth. Hades looked over to see that one of the watermelon pieces was within arm’s reach from where he was hiding. Making a quick decision he snagged the chunk of watermelon and quickly used the shadows as a portal in order to appear at the area where his wife was frantically calling his name. 

Shaking the shadows off of him and stepping forward Hades took a bite of the watermelon; the flesh of the fruit was much denser and sweeter than any watermelon he had ever eaten before. It was so dense that its texture was more akin to biting into a piece of fatty meat than a fruit. Thou it tasted nothing like meat, and It overflowed with the child’s powers even managing to give him a boost of energy. 

“Wife, I am right here.” Hades smiled as his wife spun around to see him. He gave her a warm smile, always happy to see her despite having many questions that he needed to ask her. 

“Husband why did you leave the area I told you to wait in. You know that mother does not like others in her territory. If she finds out that you took prerogative to wander it freely, she will have a fit.” Persephone gave her husband a slightly disappointed smile, but it was more playful than serious.

“I am sorry my love. While waiting for you some fruit caught my eye and I figured you wouldn’t want your husband to starve.” Hades gave a playful smile at his wife while holding out the watermelon in his hand as proof that he did indeed go off to find food.

“We are gods we can’t starve. On top of that, you know that all you had to do was ask and I would have grown you anything that you pleased to eat.” Persephone gave her husband an exasperated smile. 

“Well, that is true. But I must say I found some interesting bounty off in the forest. Here wife try some of this.” Hades placed a bit of the watermelon in Persephone’s mouth before she could begin to scold him again. 

Hades watched as his wife began to chew the fruit. The color of her face going from its flushed sun-kissed color to a pale gray. “W-Where did you get that?” Persephone’s voice shook as she motioned to the watermelon in her husband’s grasp. 

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Hades knew that his wife recognized the power that was inside of the fruit he had just fed her. Her reaction confirmed what he had already suspected. The child was being kept a secret on purpose and both his wife and Demeter were working together to keep it. 

“Maybe mother is experimenting on a new method of growing fruit. It has a different texture and flavor than what she usually makes, but it would not be unusual for her to try something new. Especially when I've been gone for so long, she tends to get bored and lonely." Persephone would not meet her husband’s eyes as she blatantly attempted to lie to his face. 

“Hmmm… You see I would be inclined to believe you, if not for the fact that I watched a young child that shared your mother’s features grow this from the ground right before my eyes.” Persephone opened her mouth quickly to respond but before she could Hades cut her off, “Persephone what do you take me for? Do you think I am an idiot? Please do not insult my intelligence any longer.”

Quickly closing her mouth and gritting her teeth, no longer even attempting to hide the truth. Persephone answered her husband in a quiet and pleading tone “Please Husband, you know that if I don’t tell you something it is for a good reason. I do not keep things from you lightly.” 

“I am your husband, your life and mine are the same. We should never keep anything from each other ever. How could you hide something like this from me?” Hade’s tone was a mix of commanding, disappointed, and hurt. He had thought that his wife trusted him. How could she have lied to him all this time? 

“I would have told you, but it is not my secret to tell. Honestly, this has nothing to do with me, not really anyway. It is my mother's and sister’s business more than my own. I am not in the habit of spilling secrets that do not involve me. If it were a danger to you or myself of course I would have told you immediately. But this is none of our concern, please just drop it.” Persephone put her hand on Hade's chest and began to gently stroke her fingers across the cloth hoping that the soothing motion would help placate him. "Isn't there enough tension between my mother and you as it is? Please just let this go..." 

“I can’t just ignore this Persephone. It was obvious from the moment I saw the child who her father was. My brother has a right to know. Your little sister is strong, she is so young and yet she has demonstrated such amazingly formidable powers. I do not hold great love for my brother but even I find it wrong that the existence of his own daughter is being hidden from him.” Hades gently grabbed Persephone’s wrist and pulled her hand away from his shirt.

“Husband, please this is a matter between my mother, my little sister, and myself. I must ask that you do not interfere. I understand the sentiment my love but this is a delicate matter. Velia has been hidden from the world for a reason. I acknowledge that she is extremely powerful for her age. I honestly had no idea that she had managed to learn to grow fruit already. I was not able to do that until I was at least twice her age. But even with all the power she possesses, she is still young and cannot truly defend herself.” Persephone’s voice took on a bit of an edge as she stepped away from her husband, realizing that her pleading and soft tone were having no effect. 

“She is the child of Zeus and Demeter what on earth would she ever even have to fear? She can’t be kept locked up in this garden forever. You know that more than anyone! It is fine now while she is still young. But even now she should be socializing with others at the very least. Come time for her awakening when she is an adult, this place will begin to suffocate her. It will become a gilded cage to her as was for you. Will, you really condemn her to the same fate that you were so desperate to escape from yourself?” Hades gave his wife a knowing look as the last sentence slipped past his lips. He knew it was a low blow to bring up the fact that his wife was smothered by Demeter in the past, to the point that this garden had honestly become Persephone’s prison. 

“Y-Yes, but her situation is very different from my own. I was made by my mother from the earth and her magic. Velia is born from the king of the gods. Keeping her safe until she is older and can handle herself takes priority.” Persephone’s voice left no room to argue the distaste for the current topic obvious in her tone. Hades opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Demeter’s sharp tone. 

“I see that not only did you take liberties upon yourself to wander my garden as you pleased. But now you are sticking your nose into things that are none of your concern.” Demeter walked up to where her daughter and her husband were standing together her voice as cold as ice and her glare as sharp as thorns.

“So this is why you locked yourself up again in your domain these past few years? All the other gods and goddesses just figured that you were still angry about Persephone and let you be. But the reality is that you were hiding your second daughter. I just can’t understand why. Why would you do this?” Hades calmly turned to look at Demeter. He was unsure of how much of the previous conversation she had heard. But he knew that either way he needed to talk to her about the child. 

“What don’t you understand? I would think that it would be obvious, to you especially. HERA WILL KILL HER.” Demeter’s sharp tone cut thru the conversation like a knife. “A drunken one-night stand with Zeus, and it has marked my youngest with a giant target on her back since the night of her very conception. You already took my eldest daughter.” Demeter’s voice was flat and cold as she beckoned towards where Persephone was standing. “Are you planning to condemn my last remaining child!? Was Persephone not enough for you? Do you plan to strip me of all that I love and care about? What next? Are you going to kill all the plants I grow while you’re at it?” Demeter gestured around her to the plants that grew in every nook and cranny of her vast home. 

“That’s not – my brother has a right to know about her. You know this Demeter, to hide her is wrong.” Hades kept his tone calm, he was clearly outnumbered opinion wise here and did not want to provoke Demeter any more than he already was. 

“Zeus fathers’ illegitimate children all the time. Sometimes never even acknowledging their existence. There are so many of his demigod Basterds running around that I have lost count. What is one more forgotten offspring to him!?” Demeter’s voice took on an almost desperate tone once she realized that Hades was not going to drop this. She was honestly considering attempting to hold the god of the underworld in her garden against his will if he refused to keep quiet about Velia. She didn’t know how she would pull that off but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

“She is a full blood! Your daughter is not like the demigods Zeus sires on a whim with the mortals or nymphs that catch his fancy. She is special, and you know it! If trained properly she could rival all the other goddesses on Mount Olympus. She has two amazingly powerful parents. Your firstborn had the destiny to become the queen of the underworld and that was just with your sole creation of her. Imagine what your other daughter who has Zeus as her father will be able to do!? Her future on Mount Olympus as a powerful goddess is already secured, her linage alone guarantees that.” Hades was desperate to get thru to Demeter on this. The child was too powerful and remarkable to stay trapped here, she had to be introduced to the other god and goddesses. She needed to receive proper training from Zeus as well as Demeter. 

“Guarantees? Guarantees!?” Demeter gave a dry humorless laugh, “What guarantee can you give me that my daughter will be safe from Hera’s wrath? You who are so confident, that you feel the need to just go about spilling the secrets of others. Will you take on the responsibility of making sure that my daughter stays safe once news of her existence reaches Hera’s ears?” Demeter’s glare grew in ferociousness, something that Hades had not thought possible at this point. 

Hade's voice did not waver, but he also could no longer meet Demeter’s eyes, “Zeus loves all his children. He even grew Dionysus from his own thigh. It has been so long since he has sired a full blood. All his godling children are already grown. He would be overjoyed to know about your youngest daughter. Zeus would make sure that your daughter is well taken care of.” Despite himself, Hades could not deny that Hera could possibly be a threat. Nor did he really want to put himself in between Hera and Zeus when it came to Zeus’s other illegitimate children. It was simply a mess he would love to avoid if he could. 

“Don’t try that empty excuse on me. Neither of my daughters has ever wanted for anything! She has everything she could ever need and then some.” Demeter did not let up on her glaring, “Even if he did find out about her and proceed to dote on her and show affection. It will only put an even larger target on her back that Hera will go for.” Demeter did have a point. The more affection Zeus showed the child, the more Hera would grow to resent it. Hera hated the half children that Zeus sired and went out of her way to kill them. How much worse would it be when she found out he had sired a full-blooded child with another goddess? 

“Yes, they want for nothing except freedom. You trap them in this garden not even realizing that you are smothering their growth like thorns that outgrow the bud of a rose. The thorns are meant to protect the rose but instead end up strangling it in the process.” Hades quickly changed topics upon seeing the enraged face of Demeter and the upset face of his wife. He would get nowhere at this rate. He was supposed to be convincing them not pointing out faults and flaws. Sighing he said his next words softly, “Even Hera would not dare kill a full blood child. Especially with her parentage being as powerful as it is.” 

“There are things in this world that are worse than death. You know that just as well as I do.” Demeter’s voice had gone dangerously soft at this point. “If you insist upon telling others about Velia. Then swear to you that if anything happens to my youngest. I will kill every human that is left on this earth. I will not stop like I did with my firstborn. I will ravage this world until there is nothing remaining. I will make absolutely sure that your underworld overflows with the agonizing cries of men, women, and children. This. is. A. Promise.” 

Hades looked into Demeter’s eyes and knew that she meant every word she said. Letting out a heavy sigh his shoulders slumped slightly. “Fine, I will not tell anyone of her existence. But mark my words Demeter, you can not hide her forever. It would be best to have Zeus find out about her now while she is young. That way he can bond with her and have more of an incentive to keep her safe from Hera.” Hades turned around and began to walk away from his wife and mother-in-law. “I will be taking my leave now; I apologize for the disturbance.” Ignoring the noise of indignation his wife made at not being given a proper farewell in the process. Hades used the shadows to teleport his way back into the underworld. He had a lot to think about…


	3. Desperate Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of incest. (The whole Greek mythology is chock-full of the stuff, so it was bound to rear its head at some point.)

Hades watched as his wife stared off into nothing, her eyes unfocused and her mind in a place far beyond his reach. This had been happening more often than he would like to admit. It seemed that as the years passed his wife’s thoughts tended to carry her farther and farther away from him. As of late whenever he spent time with Persephone, it often ended up feeling as if he was spending time with a lifeless doll. He had to admit that it frustrated him a bit. Knowing that he was not the thing that was at the forefront of his beautiful goddess of a wife’s psyche. His pried tended to be a bit bruised at the thought that something or someone else had enough hold on his wife’s thoughts to snatch her attention even though he was sitting right next to her. 

Not being able to stand it anymore, Hades gently grabbed a lock of her long hair, caressing it tenderly he brought it up to his lips for a kiss, “My queen please tell your king what has you troubled? What thoughts dare to snatch your attention from me? I implore you to tell me, I feel as if you are a million miles away back on the surface with your mother. Despite your body being physically right here in my grasp.”

Hade’s persistent soothing stroking of her hair and deep baritone voice broke Persephone out of her thoughts with a slight jolt. “I am sorry my love, it’s nothing that you need to worry yourself over. I should not have allowed my thoughts to stray elsewhere during this precious time with you. We only have a short while together in the underworld before I must return to the surface after all.” A genuine warm smile stretched itself across Persephone’s face, but Hades could see the remnants of worry from her thoughts still reflected in the deep pools of her beautiful brown eyes. 

“You are clearly concerned, please do not hold it in. You are my queen, the only being that I will ever lower myself towards. Please allow me to share in all your distress and unease, I am your husband it is my duty and honor to do so.” Hades would do anything in his power to erase the apprehension that was reflected in his wife’s eyes. Such a negative emotion had no place on his goddess’s beautiful face. Hade’s reached out his right hand and proceeded to tenderly cradle Persephone’s face. His thumb delicately stroking her silky rose like cheek. He allowed a bit of fond warmth, that he only ever reserved for his queen to enter his tone. 

Persephone without hesitation leaned deeply into his touch her eyelids drooping as a lazy smile spread across her face.  
“You are too good to me my love. But I am afraid that this is something that not even you can help me with.” Grabbing the wrist of Hade’s hand that was carefully embracing the side of her face. Persephone turned her head slightly and laid a soft kiss on the inside of his palm. Letting out a hum of approval she muttered, “Whatever did I do to deserve a husband such as yourself? A king who shows such deep concern for his queen's feelings without hesitation and who would offer her the very world just to see her smile.” 

Hades withdrew his hand from his queen’s face and stood from his seat ignoring the small sound of protest that came from Persephone. In one quick smooth movement, he commenced kneeling on the ground in front of her. Grasping both of her hands tightly in his. He looked up into the deep brown eyes of his beautiful, flushed wife. She was truly the only being he would ever lower himself for. “It was not what actions either of us did to deserve one another, but destiny itself that drew us together. Our fates were intertwined with another the moment you were born. You are my queen, that was predestined for me. We were made for one another, like two puzzle pieces that only fit each other. I would do anything for you, even if it meant taking the stars down from the heavens themselves. If I had to choose between you and the underworld. I would abandon everything in the underworld in a heartbeat, if it meant that I could stay by your side and worship the very ground you walk on for all eternity, should you give me permission too. I never want you to doubt my devotion and love for you. But please do not change the subject, I need to know what thoughts dare to steal my goddess’s attention while she is in my presence.”

Persephone looked into her husband’s eyes only seeing deep sincerity, devotion, and love reflected at her. She had to admit that it took her breath away, knowing that she was able to bring the one and only powerful god of the underworld to his knees in front of her. That all his devotion and love was hers for the taking. He willingly announced that he would worship the very ground she walked on should she allow it. Persephone’s shoulders sagged and she let out a deep sigh. She hated to bother him with her problems. But how could she ever refuse him when he was willing to kneel in front of her just to get her to speak. “I feel silly to bring this up during such a romantic moment. But I know that you will never let the subject go until I share my concerns with you. It is Velia, I am worried about her awakening. It still has not occurred and it seems that it never will. I fear that at this rate, one day I will lose her like some common demigod or mortal.” 

Hades honestly should have figured that this was the topic that was bothering his wife. Velia’s awakening and nonstop aging had become the primary subject that Persephone and Demeter often spoke about. He had on more than one occasion overheard their almost desperate whispered conversations with one another. Hades understood that Persephone and Demeter did not want Velia leaving the garden until she had experienced her awakening. An awakening was when a godling finally came into their true powers and gained their title. Once that happened their bodies would officially stop aging, allowing them to become immortal. Their place in the godhood would then be solidified, and no one would be able to say otherwise, not even Zeus himself. Hades did understand that it would be the securest method to allow Velia to leave the garden with no real threat to her safety. But it seemed that his wife and her mother had run into quite a big hiccup in their plan. After several hundred years had passed it had become apparent that Velia was not awakening… at all… whatsoever… 

“I know that it is a futile thought, but I just wish there were something I could do. She is my little sister after all; I would do anything to save her. But it is not within my power to do so, it sickens me that I am so helpless in this matter. I have been looking back to my own awakening and how it came about. In hopes of finding a hint on how to trigger Velia’s. In the beginning, I had a bit of hope since I was also a late bloomer. I thought that she would come into her awakening in her own time. But as the years passed, I can’t help the deep-seated worry that has dug its way into my heart.” Persephone pulled one of her hands from Hade's grasp and placed it over the area where her heart resided gipping the cloth of her dress slightly. She looked into her husband’s eyes her tone pleading and expression dripping with desperation. 

Hades gave a hum in response to his wife’s concerns. His own thoughts rushing thru his mind, he wanted to organize his opinions before he attempted to give Persephone a proper response. This was a tricky situation. Honestly, not even he could do much about it. A godlings awakening depended solely on themselves and their own powers. Nothing anyone else did would be able to change or interfere with that. However, Hades had meant what he said, he would pluck the very stars from the heavens for Persephone if she so desired. He was nothing if not a god of his word, there had to be a way for him to save his wife’s little sister. He was the all-powerful god of the underworld, the notion that he could not even save one little un-awakened godling was too pathetic to bear. Hades allowed his mind to wander to the first time he had met Velia face to face. 

Looking back on it Hades had to admit he had grown quite fond of his niece over the past 620 years. Though he usually avoided Zeus's bastard children, Hades had found that Velia was quite a refreshing presence to be around. Hades had kept his promise to keep the Velia a secret. However, he had also made sure to get something out of it in return for his silence. He and Demeter after much disagreement and griping had come to an understanding. Hades would keep the child’s existence confidential but only under the condition that he be allowed to visit Demeter’s Garden on a regular basis thru out the year. At first, it really was just a reason to sneak more time with his lovely wife during the six months she was with her mother. But he had not really considered, nor had it honestly occurred to him. How much his wife actually helped her mother during the six months of the year she was not in the underworld with him. It had happened on multiple occasions where he had arrived at Demeter’s Domain, only to find that Persephone and Demeter were nowhere to be found in the garden. But instead, out among the humans granting spring, the fertility of the land, and new growth of harvest. Looking back, it was a bit near-sighted of him and he really should have expected such an outcome. It just seemed that the joy of possibly not having to wait a full six months to spend time with Persephone caused him not to take all possible things into consideration. 

It had been one of these such instances that had resulted in the meeting of his niece face to face for the first time. Demeter had not outright said that Hades was not allowed contact with Velia. But he had a feeling that was only due to the fact that Demeter knew there was nothing she could truly do to stop Hades. Should he really wanted to talk to the child now that he knew of her existence. 

The first time Velia saw him she had frozen immediately in place. They had each stared at the other, taking in one another’s appearance for at least a solid minute. She had on a green silk gown with a silver belt embroidered with jewels. Her long ankle-length white hair still flowed freely, shifting and shimmering as if it was the same consistency of water. In her hands was the biggest peach Hades had ever seen in his life. It was bigger than his helmet, and his physique was quite large, he was muscled and built even by god standards. The thick pale-yellow syrup-like juices of the peach were smeared all over her small face and hands. Hades had remembered internally wincing at the sight of the sticky mess, becoming mildly worried that the child would attempt to reach out and touch him with her juice covered fingers. Thou a small voice in the back of his head whispered that it was more likely that the child’s reaction towards his appearance would be to run and hide. That or break out in wailing tears and uncontrollable sobbing. Oh, he really hoped that little godling did not do that. Demeter would ban him from her garden again for sure. On top of that Persephone would become upset at him as well for making her baby sister cry. He had been wearing his full set of black intimidating armor, which he was sure was not helping him in his current scenario. In a quick attempt to make himself look less threatening, Hades had promptly taken off his helmet and sat down on a rock that had been at his feet. Of course, even sitting, his physique still loomed massively over the small child’s frame. 

He waited with bated breath as the child slowly began to inch her way towards him. Her large innocent eyes stared up at him unblinkingly, drinking in every detail of his full figure. Hades noticed that there was not a single hint of fear or uncertainty in her gaze as her little legs calmly carried her in his direction. There was no shiver or any form of hesitance in her stance as she came to a stop only two feet from where he was seated. Hades allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, the child was showing more bravery than most grown mortal men and even some gods did. Mortal men tended to faint in his presence and even other gods tended to shiver in fear when in his company. 

Hades was about to introduce himself when the godling surprised him yet again, by speaking first. However, the moment of surprise and slight pride that had bloomed in his chest due to his niece’s brave actions was promptly dashed by her next words. His niece proceeded to look him in the eye boldly and inquired if he was a new type of garden Nymph. It had honestly taken Hades a moment to digest the child’s ridiculous words. Once his scrambled mind was able to process what she had said, his dignity was instantaneously bruised. Had anyone else asked such a ridiculous thing, whether they be mortal, or god Hades would have destroyed them on the spot. He wanted to be insulted at the enquire but looking into the child’s big brown eyes that reminded him so much of his gorgeous wife. Hade’s quickly came to the realization that the child really was asking out of innocent confusion and had meant nothing negative by her question. The poor thing probably had never seen another god before other than her mother and sister. Honestly, now that Hades thought about it, the child had probably never even seen a male before. After all the only ones ever allowed around her other than her mother and sister, were the Nymphs. Which were of no help whatsoever in this situation. Since Nymphs were always born as fully grown voluptuous females without exception. 

What had then proceeded between the two was an extremely awkward conversation. Or rather at least awkward for Hades, the child on the other hand was watching him with rapt attention and interest. Hades proceeded to do his best to clarify as thoroughly as he possibly could. Without full on going into the detailed intricacies of the difference between the male and female anatomy. That no, he was not a garden Nymph and that he was Persephone’s husband. A male god who was Velia's brother-in-law. This was not what Hades had ever expected or wanted his first face to face meeting with his niece to be like. 

Hades had watched as the child’s brow furrowed in confusion during his short explanation. She seemed to be attempting to figure out the difference between the genders. The little godling would ask a question every now and then during Hade’s brief description. However, once Hades mentioned Persephone and the word husband, realization seemed to quickly dawn in the child’s eyes. A giant smile immediately spread over her face. He honestly was not sure whether she had completely grasped the concept of the different genders. But it did seem that she now had an idea of who he was at least. She then proceeded to without concern, take two of his fingers in her small palm without any hesitation. The child then proceeded to lead him all around the garden.

Hades could literally count on one hand the beings in the world that were able to touch him physically without any form of apprehension. Velia went about giving him an excursion of all the plants she had grown, all of which sported behemoth sized fruits. Her favorite places to nap, where the Nymphs lived, and her favorite fruits to eat. It had occurred to Hades as he listened to the insistent ramblings of Velia. That the child was probably quite lonely at times locked away from all other outside contact baring her mother and sister. It was at that moment that Hades had decided that he would teach her about the outside world. Thou discreetly as to not upset Demeter and risk his chances of being allowed to come back to the garden and see Persephone. 

From then on Hades made it a point to visit the garden during the six months his wife was with her mother at least two to three times every two weeks. One visit was always solely for the purpose of spending time with his beautiful queen. That was after all why he had bothered to make this agreement with Demeter in the first place. He missed his wife terribly while she was on the surface. The days where Hades was able to spend time with Persephone on the surface under the sun wrapped in each other’s embrace, were worth more to him than the most precious of jewels. The other day however he set aside for when Demeter and Persephone were out of the garden helping the mortals. On that day he would hold Velia’s unofficial lessons about the outside world. He did not know how much Demeter wanted her youngest to know about the world beyond the garden walls. But he knew that Velia needed to have some form of knowledge of the outside or else she would be taken advantage of the moment she stepped past her mother’s domain. Knowledge is power after all; that being said however Hades would still rather avoid a fight with his mother-in-law if he could. So, he proceeded to regale Velia with stories about all the other gods and goddesses in secrete. 

The moment Hades would appear in the garden Velia would run up to him with no pause whatsoever. Sprinting to him as fast as her chubby legs could carry her, looking up at him with sparkling eyes, a huge grin, and a random fruit clutched in her hands that she would immediately offer him. Velia would immediately inquire about his wellbeing as well as begin informing him of her many new discoveries and adventures in the gardens with an excitement that only a child her age could possess. As minuscule and insignificant as those adventures may be, Hades found himself surprised that he honestly did enjoy hearing about them. Velia would sit at Hade's feet munching on some form of giant produce that she had grown. Her complete attention focused entirely on him, as she almost desperately hung on to every word he said. He made absolutely sure to educate Velia on each and every one of the gods in rapt detail. Their differences, and what their powers were, who to avoid, and who to make friends with. He taught her of the good and the bad, never sparing any positive or negative details in his narratives. 

Velia would be entranced as Hades told his tales, never looking away and always happy to listen to as many accounts of all the different gods many adventures as he was willing to tell. Hades quietly admitted to himself that he really did take pleasure in these times they spent together. Usually, others avoided him, and Hades was often left alone to his own devices. All living mortals were terrified of him and even other gods were leery of his presence. The only real exception being his wife and the other gods that resided in the underworld like Thanatos and Hypnos. In a way, it was refreshing to be greeted by such a pure and happy ball of energy each time he arrived in Demeter’s Garden. 

As Velia got older and reached maturity, Hades had noticed that she seemed forlorn. Her smile was more shadowed, and her eyes did not sparkle as much as they used to. He knew that the garden was becoming too small for her. He had told Demeter the day he had found out about Velia’s existence that the garden would begin to choke her as she developed. It had always been a concern that resided in the back of his mind. That she would stay stagnant in her powers, slowly withering away in this prison of a forest she called home. That she might never make headway and subsequently fade, never having lived a full life past the walls of her mother’s domain.

It was a well-known fact that godlings did stop aging until they had their awakening. Thou it had never happened before, theoretically, a pureblood godling could indeed die of old age. It was possible if they never went thru the process of their awakening and as such never gained the ability to become immortal. They would live longer than a mortal or a demigod sure, but in the end their life span would run out without immortality. There were times Hades seriously played with the idea of abducting Velia just like he had her sister. He did not necessarily love Velia with the burring passion that he did Persephone. But he could not deny that after spending hundreds of years with her that he did indeed care deeply for her.

The idea that Velia might just die like a common mortal left a bitter taste in his mouth. Of course, Hades had decided long ago that he would not let it get to that point. It would seem that he cared enough about Velia to step in should things begin to look that dire. But honestly, his options on how he could interfere were extremely limited, even with him being one of the more powerful gods. Hades would need to have some sort of very strong claim on Velia that he and Persephone could use. Something that would be stronger than Zeus’s right as her father. A bond that neither Zeus nor Hera would be able to dispute. It would have to be from the primordial laws like he had used on Persephone. Thou not original, the only real thing he could think of was to take Velia as a second wife, or a royal concubine? Then just to be safe and completely seal the deal. He would then have to feed Velia a whole feast full of food from the underworld. 

Hades was not so sure that Persephone would support his decision. But he was sure that sooner or later she would understand his reasoning. Persephone clearly loved her little sister and had been showing constant deep concern over the fact that despite being extremely powerful Velia was not progressing in her powers the way that she should be. Despite being around 800 years Persephone’s junior, Velia now looked physically ten years older than her elder sister. 

The downside to this plan was that Velia would be moving from one prison to a completely different one. Unlike her elder sister who was able to come and go from the underworld every six months. That was a deal that was only possible due to the combined interference of Zeus, Hera, and Demeter. The whole purpose of this plan was to keep Velia out of Zeus’s grasp and by extension Hera’s. So the rules would not be the same for Velia as they are for Persephone. Velia would have to stay with Hades underground for all eternity, never leaving for the surface unless accompanied by him personally. In a way, she would be tied to him even more than Persephone was. 

Not realizing her husband’s current internal struggle. Persephone continued talking about her apprehensions towards her sister’s condition. “I have gone over it again and again in my head. But in the end, all I can think of is that I had a chance to leave the garden. I only had my awakening once you brought me to the underworld. By doing that you gave me the chance to be free from my mother’s domain. I was able to grow within myself without being smothered by my surroundings. To find my true purpose in life. But that is not an option for Velia, unlike me, she is not able to leave the garden. Even if I were able to find someone who would be willing to pull the same stunt with her as you did with me. The moment she leaves mother's domain the other gods will be able to sense her and discover her existence. Even if she marries, no god will be willing or powerful enough to go against Zeus. He will still have a claim over her life and by extension so will Hera. Until Velia officially awakens and finds her proper place among the godhead, she will never be truly safe.” 

Hades coming to a decision after managing his inner thoughts, deemed it time to break his wife’s tirade. He began to gently untangle Persephone’s hand from the front of her dress, proceeding to intertwine her fingers with his own once he succeeded in his task. Taking a moment to inhale deeply he spoke his next words softly. “That is true my love. There is no average god that would be able to go against Zeus. At this rate, Velia will be trapped in that garden slowly decaying like a common mortal till the end of her days. That is of course unless the god that she marries is powerful enough to rival Zeus.” 

Persephone looked at Hades with a confused and questioning look, “What are you getting at husband? There is almost no one like that in existence. I might have mentioned marriage, but I was using that more as an example of how hopeless this situation is, rather than an actual option as a solution to Velia’s problem. My main point I was trying to make earlier was more about the fact that Velia cannot leave the garden, the marriage was just a side note. Even if there was a god or perhaps even a titan that was formidable enough to rival Zeus. I would not be completely comfortable with handing over Velia to someone I do not personally know. On top of that, it is a well-known fact that powerful beings tend to not treat their wives well. They are renowned for often cheating, siring bastard offspring continuously, or divorcing their wives the moment they find another younger goddess that catches their fancy. It is true that such a powerful being would help her to leave the garden. But even still I cannot trust Velia to some random god or titan. You are honestly the only known exception to the horrid sexual behavior that is often shown by powerful gods. Everyone knows that both your brothers are well-known for being licentious, often stepping outside of the bounds of their marriage with no remorse for their actions. I hate to say this, but honestly, that behavior is what got us all into this mess in the first place. It’s the reason why my little sister is trapped with seemingly no way out!” 

Hades took a breath, taking a moment to consider his next words carefully. He loved Persephone with all his being and wanted her to trust him. But Hades knew that his idea was tricky and could cost him dearly if misunderstood by his magnificent wife. He had made up his mind and would follow thru with it even if Persephone did not agree. But it would be so much better if they could confront this problem as a united front. “My love, you are my world, my life, and my only one true queen. It pains me to see you so upset like this, I cannot stand to see your face haunted by all these anxieties. I have an idea that might solve Velia’s problem; however, it involves both of us. My goddess, I need you to hear me out and I need you to trust that everything I do, I do for your happiness. It is not an ideal plan; your little sister will be moving from one metaphorical prison to another. But it would get her out of your mothers’ domain and give her a chance to mature in her powers elsewhere with different surroundings. Velia would at the very least have more freedom than she does now.”

“Husband why are you being so elusive. I know that you love me and that you would never do anything to hurt me. Just tell me what you want to say.” Persephone sensing the odd tension in the air pulled her hands from Hade's grasp and placed them in her lap. Brow furrowed she studied her husband trying to figure out what he was getting at. 

“I have thought about it repeatedly my love, and I really cannot figure out any other plan that would work. Even I must admit I am quite restricted in ways that I can interfere in this situation. But I have managed to think of one plan that could get your little sister out of your mothers’ domain safely. I could marry Velia and officially take her as a second wife. If she were to become my wife, I would have a legitimate claim to her. Once Velia and I marry, if you and I make sure that she immediately eats the food of the underworld, she will be bound by primordial law to stay by my side for all eternity. As you personally know, not even Zeus will be able to deny such a declaration. I know that this puts you in a difficult spot, but I cannot think of any other way to help Velia. However, I can understand why you would not be comfortable with this. So, I could make her a royal courtesan instead of an official wife. The claim will not be as solid if Velia is a royal courtesan instead of a legitimate spouse, but I only truly have a desire for you in my heart. I would only be marrying your sister to help her.” Hades did not look up from his kneeling position in front of his wife. Silence descended upon the room in response to his words. His hands clenched open and closed in response to the cold feeling of his empty palms due to the absence of his queen’s warm hands. 

After the silence had stretched on for what felt like forever, Hades finally managed to bring himself to look up. Persephone had an unreadable expression on her face as she sat and stared at Hades in silence. He opened his mouth to explain himself more, but before he could Persephone’s words cut thru the air like a knife. “And what pray tell would this mean for us? You say this hypothetical marriage would be only to help Velia and myself. But you just so happened to leave out one very important fact. The truth of the matter is that you would have to consummate for the marriage to be considered truly legitimate. Am I correct? I am rather pressed to believe that you are simply attempting to replace me. I do not like the options you seem to be giving me. On one hand, you replace me with my little sister, using her situation as a reason to bring a second wife into our marriage. On the other hand, you simply trap Velia in a loveless marriage where she will have to trade her freedom for her virginity? Are you bored of me already? Or have you just managed to hide your lustful demeanor from me all these years? Is this your way of informing me of your plans to begin following your brothers in their immoral and shameless footsteps?” 

Hades promptly stood up and in an almost desperate manner, instantly wrapped Persephone in a tight embrace as if she would fade out of existence should he let go of her. “You are my one and only queen! I never want you to doubt my devotion to you! Even if I were to take Velia as a second into our marriage, my heart would only ever remain with you! Only the children you bare would have a claim to my throne. I cannot lie, I am indeed fond of Velia and I would treat her well of course. But you are the one I truly love in this universe! It is true that she and I would have to share a bed at least once, in order to make the marriage legitimate. But I would never force her to do anything she is against. After that, Velia and I do not need to ever grace one another’s bed chambers ever again.” 

Persephone snuggled her face into her husband’s shoulder. She proceeded to take several deep inhales of his calming scent before mumbling a response. “Why can’t we just give Velia some food from the underworld? Why does there need to be marriage? Either way, she would be bound to your realm via ancient laws.”

Hades let out a deep sigh. He began to rub slow circles on his wife’s back. Laying kisses along the top of her head he took a moment just to revel in the feeling of Persephone in his arms. It was at times like these when she was safely tucked in his embrace that he knew he could accomplish anything the world might throw at him. “I wish it were that simple my love. Despite how powerful Velia has demonstrated herself to be. The fact of the matter is that she is still an un-awakened goddess. If we were just to feed her food from my domain, she would indeed be bound by prehistoric law to go spend her time in the underworld. But there is a hierarchy, she would only be seen as a lesser being, someone on par with the Nymphs and Centaurs. She would have to bow to the will of minor gods and goddesses until she has her awakening and proves to be stronger than them. Because of such a low ranking, she would not even be allowed in my court. She would have to spend all her time with the dead mortal souls in the other areas of the underground. Being my wife or royal consort would allow her to enter my temple in the underworld. She would have more freedom and be given more respect and rights than she would otherwise have access to.” 

Persephone hated to admit it, but Hades was right. There were hundreds of minor gods and goddesses around. Most of which were not even allowed to be in the presence of the more powerful gods out of respect. How much worse would it be for her little sister who was un-awakened. Her parental linage would offer her some form of protection of course, but it was not a full-on guarantee of her safety. Such things would act as a double-edged sword. Zeus had many enemies and Persephone also had those jealous of her position as queen of the underworld. There were hundreds of beings who would love to hurt Persephone in any way they could. Velia was basically a sitting duck for those with negative intentions. 

Pulling out of Hade's embrace Persephone stood tall in front of her husband, shoulders squared, and her face held high. She allowed for her celestial power to flow around her, engulfing both her and Hades in bright golden light. Hades looked upon Persephone in all her divine glory. This was the woman that had been destined for him from birth. The goddess of the underworld that ruled by his side. He would fall to his knees and worship the very ground she walked on if it so pleased her. The women that would bear his future offspring. Persephone was his life, death, love, torture, euphoria, pain, kindness, hatred, and obsession. Her very presence engulfed all that he was and all that he would ever be. He could not live without her, nor would he ever want to, she was his drug. 

Persephone wordlessly grabbed her husband's face in both her hands. Staring deeply into the pitch-black pools of his eyes. She drank in all the emotions that were reflected back at her. Persephone knew that there were no real words for the amount of raw worship that was manifested in Hade’s eyes. She almost found herself drowning in the pure adoration that he clearly held for her. Persephone’s voice was crystal clear and brimming with confidence with her next words. “Very well my king, I will allow you to take my sister as a second wife. But remember I am always your first, my children come first. My needs are your needs, my requests are your commands to follow, and my demands are your laws to bow to. Should you fail me, I will drag you down to Tartarus myself while cradled in my eternal embrace.” 

“My queen I worship you. I swear on my very life that I will never betray you.” Hades used the shadows to teleport them to their private bedroom all the while showering his wife’s face and hair with kisses. 

Persephone let out a hum in response. Pushing Hades down onto the large bed in their room she stared down at him with a raw animalistic hunger. Straddling his hips roughly and leaning down to kiss his lips with bruising force. “Very well my king, enough talk. I want you to show me how much you truly worship me.”


End file.
